Sixteen n' Losin it
by Arktress
Summary: This is the POV of B&B's daughter Claire, 10 years after her mothers death... the grief has finally caught up to her.


**A/n:: My firend was kind enought to let me use her laptop to post a story, this is actually my story that I typed for my english course. Booth, before was my charrie Agent Murley. They seemed (to me) Exactly the same (Head is stuck on D.B Cloud!) But I thought maybe you guys would like it.**

**Temperance is gone, she left behind two friends.**

* * *

Sixteen 'n losing it

I sat at my computer desk, my fingers running through my hair as I thought of different things to type. I was forging a letter to my school… To me it's an un-needed thing since I learn everything from dad. I mean. He flunked school and he's one of the top Agents known in history he's right up there with J. Edgar Hoover.

"Claire" Agent Booth's voice called from downstairs with an uneasy tone.

"Coming." I say quickly printing out the letter, it says something to do with my mental state and blah blah. Its folded and placed in the back pocket of my jeans as I race down the steps I jump missing the bottom four. But I slip on the rug at the bottom, but like always the warm and comforting arms of my daddy catch me and place me up right.

"Next time, tell me to move the mat." He checks me over carefully while I smile at him sheepishly.

"It's not going to kill me. Unless I continue sliding and hit that counter with a certain force. But what can I say… I inherited your coconut head." Cocky.

"I need to talk to you Missy. I have some un settling news." He motions over to our rather large oak table… Strange for a two person family to have.

We both walk over causally but I can feel the tension building and I have a few sneaky suspensions what this about. I sit down as he pulls out my chair I nod my thanks and cross my arms over my chest protectively. Whenever Dad sits me down like this I feel like one of the criminals he interrogates at work. It's even worse when he just gets home from work, because he's still wearing his suit. Today it was black, with a dark blue tie and a crisp white shirt.

"I got a phone call from your teacher. Mrs Lee-Johnson." He furrows his brows as I shift in my seat. "She wasn't very happy. You ran out of class and home. Can you explain this to me?" He leans a little on the table, invading my personal space.

"I shouldn't have to. You should know." I say with angry annoyance.

"I want to hear it from you." His tone doesn't differ neither does the gleam of –Tell me- in his eyes.

I turn in my seat so I don't have to stare into his emerald eyes. I didn't inherit any eye colours from my family. I have pale grey eyes. Mum had bright green/bluey eyes and so did her parents, Dads are a deep chocolate brown… then theirs me. 'Grey eyed girl.'

"Claire. Please don't ignore me. If you don't tell me I can't help." He frowns and I can see he's concerned but I know he won't understand so I raise my eyebrow in a mocking action. "Try me." He states boldly.

I turn in my chair and lean on the table, my chin resting on my folded arms "You really want to know… The god honest truth?" I say muffled into my arm.

"I do." He digs his finger underneath my chin and raises my head, He can see the water building in my eyes and for once I don't care.

"I miss her. I want Mom back. I want to see her face when I leave for school. I want her to help me work on assignments. I want her here. With us now. I don't want to watch you drinking yourself numb. I want to stop wishing the pain away. I don't want my thoughts to wonder to your liquor cabinet or the drugs the kids are using at school. I don't want to be told by another women what I should do with my life or how I should live it. I don't want to go to school because that's what happens. I NEED TO MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS!" I shout and let the tears fall freely.

"Claire." He breathes out looking at my face. I see his eyes scan mine for a hint of dishonesty.

"I want to be me. Not a mould everyone's created." I choke out tearing my eyes away from his, I close them taking in a few deep breaths but the tears don't stop falling "I'm falling into my own trap." I feel arms wrap around me and I bury my face in my fathers chest "Dad I can't do it anymore."

"Shhh. Sweetheart…Give me the note." He kneels in front of me and holds out his hand. I glance at it blankly "I'm going to draw a pretty picture on it." He magically pulls his sterling silver pen from his shirt pocket and clicks it.

I slowly produce the letter of absence from my jeans and give it to him. He leans on the floor and his signature flows from his movements like water. He hands it back to me with a smile of understanding. I look at him in utter disbelief but relief at the same time "Dad." He stands up and walks away from me.

I stare at the note and bring it up to my chest before running to my room. I sat on the bed crying for what seems like hours until a soft knock echoed from the door "Dinner" was the soft tone.

I got up and opened the door for Richard. He had to plates of fettuccini with mushroom cabonara and a really adorable smile _'damn you dad!' _He must've changed out of his suit before cooking dinner and finally he looks like a normal dad, not one that wraps himself up in work, trying to drown at the loss of a very important loved one. He is wearing a pair of jeans and a faded 69ers jersey.

"I-I thought maybe we could eat it in here. Maybe watch a movie." He stutters and I smile at him.

"Of course." I took a plate and walked over placing it on the floor by the seat. My room is set up for major movie watching. I have a projector pointing to a plain white wall and a huge window seat below a large picture window. I love pillows… and Soft toys; they litter my room. Right next door is the study, my desk sits right next to dads honestly I look like the secretary to the president when I work in there. It also looks out a large picture window over our large backyard.

Dad closed the door as he entered "I feel like something funny, gory and adventurous." He looked at the cabinet underneath the projector.

"I'm thinking along the lines of Van Helsing. A little bit of everything… and Hugh Jackman." I waggle my eyebrows and wink. Seeley rolls his eyes and noogies me. I'm tall for my age but he stands at 6'1. "Thanks dad. Now I have to brush my hair." I glare at him playfully.

After setting up the movie we sit shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, chowing down our pasta meal, I love dads cooking it helps since he's German/Italian and everything tastes great but its moments like these I treasure the most… when we can sit like two best friends instead of family.

"I love you. Kid." He kisses my head and I smile.

"I love you too. Goat." I grin cheekily and raise another fork load of food into my mouth.

"Mehh." He imitates a goat then we get back to watching the movie.

_Carl the monk sidekick to Van Helsing walks over to the main hero whilst dusting off his friends hat, they were just attacked by three very angry and blue vampires… the villagers are surrounding them and they don't look too happy._

_Carl hands V his hat "Is it always like this?" _

_Van Helsing puts on his hat and straightens the slightly bent rim and smiles "Pretty much."_

_The End…._


End file.
